La elección correcta
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Una llamada inesperada y una propuesta de improviso podrian cambiar el mundo de Peyton. Spoilers del capitulo 5x18!


**Disclaimer: Ni Peyton ni Lucas me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados un ratito xD.**

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Spoilers del capitulo 5 x 18, **_

_**si no lo haz visto mejor no leas **_

* * *

**Esto es un One Shoot**

PeytonPOV

Una llamada inesperada, el sonido de tu voz del otro lado del teléfono, una pregunta y mi entera fascinación. Todo da vueltas a mí alrededor, no consigo comprender como es que cambiaste de opinión, como es que volviste a mí.

Pero si es que hay algún Dios en el Cielo, debo agradecerle el favor… Tu voz suave como el murmullo de mil océanos en calma, preguntándome por segunda vez la misma cosa y por fin mí: cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón logran equilibrarse en el balance perfecto para que la respuesta sea positiva.

Dos letras, una palabra y un sentimiento capaz de desbordar el mundo si es que así lo deseas. Mi corazón esta apunto de estallar, no consigo controlar los latidos, parece que quisiera salir de mi pecho para saltar a tus brazos.

-Si, Claro que quiero Luke –quiero gritar cuanto te amo, cuanta emoción corre ahora mismo por mis venas disparando un golpe de adrenalina pura, extasiándome y nublando los pensamientos coherentes de mi mente, disipando y acallando las voces que me dicen que no estas actuando racionalmente.

Se que no esta bien, que no debo aprovecharme de tu estado de fragilidad emocional, pero aunque trate no puedo hacer otra cosa, no consigo recordar porque debería renunciar a ti. Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir de nuevo. Si Lindsay retrocedió dando paso para que tú y yo seamos felices no voy a bajar los brazos.

-Estoy en el aeropuerto, salimos en una hora a las Vegas –tu voz no suena tan apasionante como hace un par de años, pero se que aun me amas, lo siento… quiero creer que es así.

Soy el Cometa que deslumbro al niño cegándolo momentáneamente con su luz; soy el amor de tu vida y eso ni siquiera Lindsay me lo puede quitar.

-Salgo ahora mismo para allá – tomo un abrigo y me miro rápidamente al espejo, no quiero demorar demasiado, se que estas esperando por mi pero creo que la espera ha sido suficientemente larga. 5 años es demasiado, ya es tiempo de que nuestra historia de amor por fin conozca un final feliz.

Subo a mi auto: el Cometa… sonrió recordando tu libro, los versos y las frases que yo te inspire. Sabiendo que me amas lo enciendo y comienzo a conducir a toda velocidad, de pronto, a unas calles del aeropuerto lo recuerdo todo como si estuviera sucediendo de nuevo y por mas que intente no puedo borrarlo.

-Te Odio –tu voz sonaba tan horriblemente devastada, destruyendo mi corazón a su paso, 2 malditas palabras que fueron capaces de sumirme en la depresión total, pero no es mi culpa: Tu me amas a mi y ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerse a un lado, lo sabes, cierto? Por eso me haz llamado… por que entendiste de una vez que somos el uno para el otro, porque sin mi no consigues vivir en paz, por que no imaginas el mundo lejos de mi.

Camino distraídamente hasta tu encuentro; me miras con esos ojos que iluminan mi mundo y mil imágenes pasan por mi cabeza en velocidad extrema: el día que te conocí, cuando cambiaste mi mundo, el primer beso, cuando salvaste mi vida aun antes de que esa bala atravesara mi cuerpo.

Me sonríes elevándome al Cielo, me pierdo en ti y consigo subir al avión sin apenas intercambiar palabras contigo, si es un sueño me niego terminantemente a despertar: déjame soñar que aun me amas, déjame sentir que serás mió una vez más.

El vuelo pasa demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro estoy parada frente a ti con un ramo de flores entre mis manos y un hombre disfrazado de Elvis en una capilla improvisada pero que para mi luce como una catedral, tan perfectamente hermosa decorada para nosotros.

-Se que hice la elección correcta –sonrió ante tus palabras, tu no lo sabes pero me acabas de hacer la mujer mas feliz del universo. El juez dice algunas cosas mas sobre el amor pero que puede saber el? Si tú haces mi mundo girar, Si tú eres el aire que llena mis pulmones al respirar…

-Acepto –sonríes con ese brillo especial en tus ojos que tanto me gusta y yo comienzo a creer que después de todo… tal vez las personas no se vayan siempre, tal vez pueden regresar si es que lo deseas lo suficiente.

Tus labios presionan levemente los míos y me pierdo en las sensaciones que me provocas, salimos del lugar como una feliz pareja y la sonrisa se niega a desaparecer de mis facciones. Miro mi mano y ahí esta, donde debió haber estado siempre; ese anillo que me diste años atrás y ahora soy la señora Scott.

Peyton Scott, sonrió aun mas ante mis pensamientos, ahora soy tuya como siempre debió ser y tu eres mió, como siempre lo fuiste.

* * *

**NA: Este es el primer fic de One Tree Hill que escribo (lo se, se nota xD) ... y pues segun yo: Peyton seria la eleccion de Lucas para casarse!!**


End file.
